Lightning Barrage Mini-Series (Comic 1)
It was mid-night in Futuristic City, with the city vibrant and still alive in night life. On the out skirts of the city there was a tall man, dark skinned black male, with a high top fade wearing dark blue and grey armor with a helmet covering his face. He was at the docks looking for a big gun trade going down with some local gangs. After waiting for nearly an hour he heard cars pulling up. He stayed vigilant on the roof watching the thugs. There were two gangs each one carrying 15 men armed. One gang wore black and green and the other wore purple and yellow with two huge men in a black and red body suit. One stood 6’4 was Caucasian with blonde hair and a buzz cut, and the other stood 6’5 was African American, and bald. The leaders were unarmed and could be heard from the roof Voltage was on. The leader of the black and green gang said “Did we come here to sell some guns or have a staring contest.”The other gang leader said “Okay let me see your latest shipment.” The black and red leader said “The new is always best right.” The other leader said “No, I just want to see what’s hot on the market these days and if I want any of the new stuff.” Voltage then followed them to a cargo holder builying on the outskirts of the city. Some members busted it open revealing a bunch of guns. They all went in and examined the guns. The leader said “Feel free to test whatever you want but remember authorities are in this area. Then every member of the purple and yellow team grabbed a weapon. They then tested them out and tried to compare them to the last shipments. The leader said “These guns are pretty good but I have seen better shipments.” The other leader said “Well it’s all I got take it or leave it.” He said “Okay give me 500 autos, 300 hand guns, 50 missile launchers, 300 rifles and 400 shotguns.” The other leader said “Alright that will be 50 grand.” The gang leader then pulled out the money and showed the other to make sure it was enough.” The purple and yellow leader said “Pleasure doing business with you.” The other said “Same with you.” Then when they exchanged the money, a device attached to the crates filled with the weapon, high then exploded. The gangs then pulled out the guns they had carried on them and aimed them at where the blast came from. But nothing was there, then one fell to the floor unconscious. One member of the gangs said “What the hell happened to him.” Then electricity surrounded him and he was then shocked by it.. The black and green gang leader said “Stay on your guard everyone! There is a muthafucka trying to mess with us!” Then a voice said “Attention scum bags, you picked the wrong city to mess with..” Then electricity surrounded them in a circle. The purple and yellow leader said “Listen Voltage or whatever the fuck you are quit fucking with us before your sorry.” Voltage then said “Only one that is going to be sorry is you.” Voltage then shot electricity from his hands at the gangs taking out a bunch of men. Then one of the two big guys in black and red blocked the electricity and the gang began to fire at him. Voltage then jumped off the roof of the building he was on vanishing. The circle of electricity then vanished and the gang member in purple and yellow then said “James go look for him, Ray stay with me, the rest of you find his ass.” The gang leader in black and green then said “You heard him find that muthafucka.” The black bald man in the body suit began to walk around the building he was on to find him. He then saw a shadow move behind him. He walked back and and made his way into the building. He then was hit from behind with electricity. He stood still, grunted in anger and turned to face Voltage saying “That shit tingles.” He then punched him through the buildings wall and on to the floor. Gang members then ran to the sound of commotion and surrounded Voltage. The gang member in purple and yellow ran up and say “Got your bitch ass finally.” Then a gun shot was heard and the gang leader in purple and yellow fell to the floor knocked out. The big white guy in the body suit bent down to check on him and said “He’s alive.” Everyone looked up and saw a figure in the moonlight wearing black and grey armor. A gang member then said “Who are you?!” The figure then jumped down diving into the gunfire. Voltage then took the opportunity to launch a burst of electrical energy from his body taking the gang member out. The big white guy then grabbed him by the throat and said “That shit ain't cute.” Voltage then blasted electricity in his eyes blinding him. Voltage dropped down and blasted him into the ground and said “Was that pretty enough?” The figure then landed on the ground and faced the big black man and said “Stand down.” The big black man laughed and said “You can't take me little man.” The armored man then said “Last chance.” The big man then cheated at him trying to punch him. He then dodged it and hit him in the ribs knocking him back a little. He then said “Your love taps won't take me out.” The armored man then leaped at him with a barrage of punched and kicks. The big man then pushed him down on the floor and tried to punch him, but he rolled out of the way of his punch, cracking the concrete. The armored man then kicked him in the head bruising the side of his head. He then slammed his knee in his chest and punched him over and over in the head until he was out. The armored man then said “How about those love taps.” Meanwhile Voltage was blasting the big white guy with electricity. The man’s body suit was badly torn with electrical burns on his body. Voltage then said “Had enough.” The man then punched the ground in anger and ran at him with a full hurt of speed. Voltage then covered his fist in electricity and punched him in the jaw knocking him down and out. The armored man then walked up to Voltage and said “Looked like you needed some help.” Voltage then said “I had it covered, Black Badger.” Black Badger then said “Yeah, yeah that's what you always say.” Voltage then said “Because it’s true.” Black Badger then said “Alright next time I’ll just leave you to die.” Voltage then said “We aren't done yet.” Black Badger then said “What are you talking about.” Voltage then said “The other gang leader is running around.” Black Badger then said “What?!” Just then a bullet knocked Voltage to the floor and Black Badger quickly looked up and saw the leader with a pistol in his hand. Black Badger quickly rolled out of the way of the gun fire and leaped over it and tackled him to the ground, finishing him off with a blow to the head. Black Badger then walked up to Voltage and said “Yeah, it looked like you really had this whole thing covered.” Voltage then said while pulling the bullet hit him out of his armor “Shut the hell up.” Black Badger then helped Voltage up to his feet. Voltage then tapped a button on his wrist alerting the police. Black Badger then tapped a button on wrist calling his motorcycle to come to his location. Voltage then said “You never told me, why you’re here?” Black Badger then said “To visit a friend.” His motorcycle then appeared and he then jumped on it and rode off into the night.